Shadow Wolves
by littletrickstergirl
Summary: Takes place after the HBP. Harry Potter is now seventeen years old, and it’s the summer before his 7th year at hog warts. He’s teamed up with Lee Jordan , Fred and George’s friend from hog warts. One by one they’re picking Voldemort’s army apart.After HBP
1. The Wolves

**Silver Streak Leader of the Shadow Wolves**

Summery: Takes place after the HBP. Harry Potter is now seventeen years old, and it's the summer before his 7th year at hog warts. He's teamed up with Lee Jordan , Fred and George's friend from hog warts. One by one they're picking Voldemort's army apart.

Chapter one:

Harry nodded at Lee. Swift and silent as the shadows that surrounded them, they ran on. Harry didn't know how Lee had ever talked him into this, tracking down the common death eater and picking off Voldemorts forces was one thing. But man oh man , this had to take the cake. Lee had the brilliant idea to start hounding Voldemorts inner circle . Why ? And this really got Harry. The only reason Lee had given was very simple. Because it'd be fun, and he was tired of hunting down the ones nobody cared about. Lee wanted to do something big , something that would make the death eaters shake. Actually Harry admitted that the nights work was well done and worth it. He couldn't wait till the Prophet got a hold of this one.

Lee motioned for Harry to put a step on it. They were almost home free. They heard a yell behind them and put on an extra burst of speed. The dark lord would definitely not be happy with the news he was about to hear. In fact Harry almost pitied the death eater that discovered his and Lee's handy work. Almost. Oh well one more person we don't have to hunt down. He gave the signal to Lee and they both apparated away, and reappeared in a small dingy flat in east London. Lee picked up a copy of the Evening Prophet and began to leaf through it as Harry took a shower and changed into his P.J's . Harry walked out of the bathroom and Lee shook his head. "Not a bloody thing mate." he said before getting in the shower.

Harry was waiting for a certain head line to take the Daily Prophet by storm. The Order of the Phoenix would try to keep it secret for as long as possible but eventually the reporters would get a hold of it . Lee was personally betting by the middle of September at the absolutely latest. Harry guessed it would be way before that.

Harry sighed contently and laid down on his bed before turning off the light, he exchanged looks with Lee as the dark boy settled into bed. Tomorrow would certainly be very amusing.

Next Day at the Burrow

Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger looked up from their breakfast as Mr. Weasly barged in and slammed the door. Both winced, they could tell Mr. Weasly was in a bad mood. They couldn't guess why for their lives. Ron looked up at his dad expectantly. "Where's Harry dad. I though you were going to pick him up from the muggles this morning." At this Ron's dad groaned and called his wife into the room. " What is it Arthur. You look absolutely terrible. And where Harry still out side is he, admiring the wedding décor for Bills wedding?"

Mr. Weasly groaned again. " I think you'd better call everyone down to the table . I've got to talk to you all at once . Don't think I can stand to explain it more then once." As soon as all the Weasly children were gathered at the table including Sirius and Lupin , Arthur took a deep break and told them the news. " As you all know , with Dumbledore gone and all we didn't know what was best for Harry so we decided to let him come here a few weeks before you start hog warts and so he could come to the wedding, to perk him up after all he's been through." Now though Mr. Weasly hesitated stealing glances a his wife. Molly glared at him, not particularly liking the way this story was heading. "W…well I went to his Aunt and Uncles house and they simply told me to go away and that ' the ungrateful stupid brat' had left their house over a month ago. Obviously I didn't believe them at first , but I searched the house up and down. And there was no sign of Harry or his trunk or anything. His room was bare of everything. I left right away. The Order couldn't find anything out besides the fact Harry took a bunch of his money and exchanged it into muggle money." Mr.Weasly opened his eyes having closed them half way through his story from fear of their reactions.

Everyone in the room was shocked beyond belief. But none more than Sirius. The poor man looked absolutely lost that his godson was missing. Mr. Weasly put a hand on his shoulder but Sirius shook it off. Hermione slowly recovered and began to sob. "He's missing , oh we shouldn't have left him alone at his Aunt and Uncles especially after Dumbledore's death." she whimpered. Ron put his arms around her. They had just recently gotten together over the summer.

Everyone else sat in silence , Hermione had voiced all of their thoughts. Mr. Weasly sighed once again and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. " Oh and here's today's paper . It's a non Harry related subject , but the ministry thought it rather important ." he whispered the last part ,so everyone could only just hear him. When no one moved to read the paper Remus Lupin picked it up and casually glanced at the front cover , everyone at the table looked up at him. Whatever it was he'd read it'd made the usually calm man unnerved. He immediately let the paper drop.

Curiously Ron smoothed it out so they could all see what it was . They looked confused and really grossed out at the Prophet. Half the page was taken up by a large photo. And in the picture was Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband , known death eaters. Their bloody bodies were hanging from the ceiling of an old shed by ropes with nooses around there necks . They were DEAD. The sleeves of their robes were pushed up to reveal the dark mark. But the most confusing thing , was the writing on the wall in gleaming silver paint:

BEWARE LORD VOLDEMORT YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED.  
WE'RE COMING FOR YOU.

Signed , the SHADOW WOLVES

Mr. Weasly cleared his throat in the silence "Quite strange yes. Know one knows who or what did it." "Who are these Shadow Wolves dad?" Ginny asked. Mr. Weasly shook his head and cleared his throat nervously . " No body has ever hear of them sweetie." Everyone sat in silence for a while before Mrs. Weasly broke it. "Now every into the fire place we've got to go get your school supplies." Automatically everyone filed into the fire place and disappeared in a flash of green smoke. Sirius looked around at the home before stepping into the fire place and disappearing like everyone else as he yelled "TO DIAGON ALLY!"

Back with Harry

" Oy mate look at this." Lee Jordan yelled. Harry stuck his head around the bathroom door, tooth brush in his mouth. "Wa if it!" He yelled around the tooth brush. Lee pointed and held up the front page of the Daily Prophet . " Look mate, just like I said. Told ya didn't I, they've been so thoughtful and published our handy work." Harry spit in the sink and wiped his mouth and grinned broadly. " Don't rub it in, you win our bet and here's your 20 pounds." Lee held the money and took a whiff . " Ya know mate. This does absolute wonders to my ego after Sara won 50 pounds off me last week."

" Ya, Ya whatever." Harry drawled as he pulled on a pair of off white kaki's and a black muscle shirt with a dark blue button up shirt over top. " Just hurry up we gotta make a stop a Gringottes and then we'll go for ice cream at Florien Fortescue's before we meet the gang for supper. But only if you behave, understood." Harry said mocking seriousness as he glared at Lee. Lee bowed his head and slipped on his sandals as he cowered before Harry. " I be good sir." he sighed dryly . Harry laughed as they both walked out the front door. The next stop was the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked about happily, know one recognized him. And this was for several reasons.

One. Harry now had colored contacts . So know he had sparkling blue eyes that would rival Dumbledore's. Two. Harry died his hair a dark blue and put a silver streak in the front , it was also longer and he'd pulled it into a horse tale. Three. He wore a blue silk head band over his scare . And Four. He was 6 ft. tall and buff in stead of small and skinny. Every girl in the pub turned and stared but none knew who he was. He smiled at some of them witch made them turn dark red. Even the Weasly's sitting at the bar probably wouldn't notice him now. Lupin and Sirius were with them. Lee noticed and looked at Harry who had a mischievous look in his eye's and his trademark smirk that announced trouble with a capital T. "Okay lets keep them guessing and maybe we could drop a few hints at the same time." Lee said. Harry smirked wider. " If they ask the name's Raven, this is gonna be sweet ."

To Be continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys I will only continue if you review. So please do okay.


	2. Raven

**Shadow Wolves**

The reason Sirius is alive is because...ummm...oh, He just got really hurt by Bella. He didn't fall through the veil. And that's why Harry and Lee desided to kill her. Oh ya and Lee hasn't been in contact with the twins since they dropped out.

Chapter 2: Raven

Fred and George were just discussing some new jokes with Ron for their shop , when they were interrupted by the sight of none other then Lee Jordan. Lee sat down beside the twins . Lee grinned at the twins "Long time no see eh mates." The twins just looked shocked. "Bloody hell Lee, where you been hiding all this time?" George blurted out. Lee scratched his head. "Oh here and there eh it's nice to see you to by the way." The rest of the group turned around and Mr. And Mrs. Weasly greeted him , Mrs. Weasleyjust looked at him as Lee lit a cigar . Fred tried to get him to throw it away. " Come on Mate you know mum doesn't like us hanging with you because of your Drug problems." Lee shrugged. " I don't do drugs any more, just smoking and believe me it's hard enough to stop all them drugs as it is." Hermione , Ron and Ginny greeted Lee as well, but they had never liked him very well. He'd always been a violent and sometimes rude kid. Their attention however didn't stay on him for long, it was soon drawn to the troublesome looking , blue haired boy sitting beside Lee with a devious smirk on his face .

Lee noticed their attention to the man and smacked his forehead. "Bloody hell, I forgot about you mate." the man grimaced . "Don't worry I'm sure you would have remembered in an hour or two." he said sarcastically, "And put out that bloody smoke , it'd kill ya faster then Tom would." he said knocking the cigar aside. Mrs. Weasly grinned at him in approval , liking the boy for his obvious dislike for smoking. The twins took a look at the strange boy and noticed his laid back way attitude . Like nothing ever bothered him, not even a dark lord whom he just called by his first name, and recently was reincarnated. Ron looked at him, finding his new hero thinking 'He is so cool'. And Ginny and Hermione were struck by his drop dead gorgeous looks . Lee grinned. "Let me introduce you to my best mate , Weasly's . The best man you could have around in a tight spot." Harry alas Raven smiled at them and shook their hands firmly. "The names Raven, great to meet you guy's." When he came to Ginny and Hermione he gave them a heart melting smile. "Hello , pleasure to meet you." They both said. He took both their hands and kissed them. "No, pleasure is all mine I assure you." Ginny blushed a deep red. She felt a tingling sensation when he kissed her hand. She was shocked. She'd only felt this before when Harry kissed her. None of her other boyfriends ever made her feel the way Harry did, and then this handsome boy comes along. 'Stay away form him Ginny , you've got Harry.' she warned her self. Even though , she thought after wards, technically she and Harry were no longer officially dating.

When Raven was introduced to everyone he said "So where are you guys going today." He soon found out they were headed to Gringotts. It was to much of a coincidence so he suggested they go together. While Lee walked with the twin's and refused to answer their questions about where he'd been. Harry or Raven walked with Ginny , Ron, and Hermione. He noted with approval that Ron and Hermione started dating . He walked behind them with Ginny.

Ginny's POV.

'OMG he's such a gentleman.' Ginny thought as they entered Gringottes . This Raven was the man of any girls dreams. Not only was he as good looking as a movie star but Ginny found he was a very sweet and intelligent man. He was by far perfect. And he had another quality that made him even better. He was a great listener. If she hadn't known she loved Harry , she'd be falling for this man right now. Just by knowing the fact that unlike most men, he knows how to keep a girls attention.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was in a Gringotts cart with Ginny , Ron and their New Friend Raven. They had decided that he wasn't working for Voldermort. Apparently most of his relatives had died during his first rise to power, and they had died fighting . And Raven had assured them he was carrying on the family name by doing the same. Hermione also noticed something else about the strange Raven. He seemed to pay more attention to Ginny then them and he gave them a good amount . Whenever she spoke she could tell he paid rapt attention. Even though he stillhad the lazylook as usual, his eyes snapped to her. This was not good. He liked Ginny and Ginny liked Harry. The brunette knew there would be trouble ahead.

Normal POV

After they went to Gingottes (Harry didn't go tohis vault but another one he inherited that showed he wasvery well off),Raven and Lee treated them to some ice-cream. At that time it was late into the afternoon and the weaslys had all their supplies Raven and Lee said goodbye but accepted an invitation to come to supper tomorrow night. Raven kissed each of the girls hands and then looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. He turned to Lee "MacKay's gonna eat you alive if we don't get a move on it soon mate." Lee looked at his watch and gulped nervously . He nodded to Raven and they apperated away .

Back at the Burrow

Ginny giggled . She and Hermione sat in her room talking about the day. "That Raven is such a hottie." she sighed. Hermione grinned "And he can actually carry on an intelligent conversation to." They both giggled. Ginny sighed I think he's like the perfect guy Hermione." she nodded her head in agreement. "He's sweet, kind, smart , rich, and handsome." they both sighed together. "Wonder if he's already got a girlfriend, to bad we're already taken right?" Hermion nodded. "I don't think he's got a girl friend though, I heard Lee tell him he needed to go out and meet some girls." Ginny blinked and sat up remembering something. "Ya that's right I remember him telling George something. That he had a girl that he loved and wanted to marry. But they broke it off for a while." They both sighed and fell onto her bed thinking about the blue haired Raven . "You know ," Hermione thought out loud, "There's something familiar about him."

At Harry and Lee's Flat

"So ya think they suspect anything?" Harry asked Lee as he pulled on a black trench coat over black pants and a dark green shirt. Lee , also dressed in black, looked at Harry like he was nuts. " You Fuckin kidding me. They had no Idea who you are. But I think Hermione caught you looking at Ginny a bit more often if you should." Lee winked at him. Harry growled a warning mockingly at Lee. Lee held his hands up in defense. The two men walked out the door into a dark ally . They stopped at a street light and looked up and down the street. Then they apparated away. Tonight's goal , 50 low death eaters and Lucius Malfoy.

They reappeared in a dark forest . 6 People stood across from Harry. Lee went to join them. They all lined up and waited for Harry to give the orders. Harry looked them up and down .Each of them played an important role.

Lee Jordan , second in command, and strategist.

Kari Long , communications.

Eli Mackay , tactician and acting mother hen.

Teddy Nickels , martial arts expert.

Mackey Richards , weapons expert.

Jade Falon , healer.

Sara Whitewolf , know it all.

And himself Harry Potter. More commonly known to them as Captain Silver Steak, Leader of the shadow wolves.

"All lets get moving people, we've got a long night ahead. Kari I want an undate on all deatheater movements. Who're our targets. Nickels your on scout. Jade get ready with the supplies."

"Where where you. I was getting worried. You know you shouldn't be out after dark. I hope you didn't talk to any strangers.."

"Shut it Mackay we've got work to do. Or maybe you'd like to take them all on youself."

"Well at least then I'd know you weren't getting hurt."

"I SAID SHUT IT MACKAY."

The next morning at the Burrow.

Hermione came down to breakfast and took a casual glance at the daily Prophet's front page. Her mouth dropped. When everyone else came down to the kitchen a few minutes later she showed them the Prophet. Once again a large picture depicted a dead Death Eater. This time it was Lucius Malfoy, and he wasn't alone. He had been hanged just like the Lestrange's, but the floor was scattered with the body's of many other death eaters. A caption below the picture said the count was 51 dead. All Death Eaters. And once again there was a message:

**LORD VOLDEMORT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, **

**YOUR TIME IS COMING, WE WILL GET YOU! **

Signed, the **Shadow Wolves**

The household soon got back on track, it seemed that there would be no shortage's of these strange occurrences. Ginny and Hermione spent the day cooking for their guests. The boys decorated the back yard with Chinese lanterns and set out tables, they also gathered wood for the bon fire. Besides Raven and Lee, many Order members would be at the banquet including the hogwarts teachers. At 5 0'clock all the guests arrived except Lee and Raven. They came a half an hour later. Ginny and Ron greeted them and led them out back. She apologized to Raven for the mess in the house. "Oh no, it looks better then my apartment by far." He said flashing her a bight smile. Ginny blushed , he looked just as handsome maybe even more so then yesterday. He was wearing, a white button up shirt which he left open (giving everyone a good view of his well toned abs) and a pair of worn ,slightly baggy blue jeans.

She led them to the dinner table. Lee sat in-between the twins and Harry alas Raven sat beside Mr. Weasly and Sirius Black. Raven tucked in whole-heatedly to the mash-potato's, potato skins, and anything else make out of potato's. Mr. Weasly questioned Raven on his knowledge of muggle artifacts. To the man's delight Raven showed an extensive knowledge about them. Sirius had been quite for most of the meal when Raven turned to him and smirked. Sirius blinked,he'd recognize a smile like that if it was hidden behind a hand. They spoke to each other in whispers through the rest of the meal. Waiting and planning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you guys think. Oh and if you wanna see something in this story just gimme the ideas and I promise I will try and put them in. Thank to my favoite Reviewers...

I LOVE YOU!


	3. What Can Happen In A Month

**Shadow Wolves**

**By Littletrickstergirl**

_Okay guys I hope this chapter will answer some of you questions. I hope...I may suffer from slight amnesia (Is that how you spell it) so I can't exactly remember some of the little things I put in my last chapter, and as I didn't write it on my computer and don't have access to the internet right now, Well Ya. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: What Can Happen in a Month**

Harry and Lee appparated to their apartment well after midnight. Harry yawned and unlocked the door. He stumbled inside with Lee close behind. Yawning again, the blue haired boy shook his head and threw himself on the couch . He closed his eyes for a moment but opened them again slowly to find Lee poking him rather hard in the chest. Harry raised an eye brow. "I you'd better have a good reason

for disturbing me." He told Lee in a warning tone that advised the older boy it would be a good idea to stop.

"Hey mate, I'm calling the Jon. I need a shower more than you. I smell like a boozer."

"I don't qualify that as a good reason. And maybe because you are."

"Do I have the right to remain silent?"

"Just get in the bloody shower. You stinking up the place." Harry growled.

Lee whistled innocently and skipped off to the bathroom. Rolling his eyes Harry pulled himself off the couch with great effort. He waited half an hour for Jordan to get out of the shower. Harry grumbled something about girls who take hour long showers, received a well earned glare, and smirked in return. After a very refreshing shower he slipped into a pair of jogging pants and toweled his hair dry before joining Lee at the dining table.

"I can't believe your not laying unconscious in the doorway Jordan. How do you manage to drink 4 glasses of Fire Whiskey and still be able to walk in a straight line!" Harry complained. Lee could out more booze and alcohol than anyone else in London. Not that Harry tried to beat him. Truth be told The Boy Who Lived was non to fond of anything like that.

The Hogwarts graduate frowned, and inspected his nails. "It is a well practiced skill you little whipper snapper. Comes with ages don't cha know!"

"Bull Shit! Although I gotta say you did a right smart job of McGonagell. Did you see her face! I thought she was gunna turn into a tomato when you planted a big smacker on her. Good thing she thought you were drunk though!"

Lee rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes it was quite amusing, I'll treasure that picture you got forever." He sighed lovingly, then pointed a finger at Harry accusingly ,one hand on his heart. "You though. You out did me this time! I am shamed I let myself be out done! But I figured to play it fairly low since I'm at the top of Molly's 3 strikes list."

"Your just jealous of my pranking brilliance. And It was a brilliant success if I do say so myself."

_**Flash Back………**_

"Okay remember the plan. We need a clear target of his head to make this work." Sirius said seriously (Sorry couldn't help myself). Harry alas Raven nodded vigorously and let a smirk onto his face that was identical to his godfathers. Very troublesome and slightly vicious. Sirius nodded and Harry took his station near a tree away from the blazing bonfire that reminded him of the Weasleys flaming red hair. He could spot Ron and Hermione dancing around the fire with many other couples. Ginny was sitting at a picnic table a little farther away talking to Bill and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley was probably in the kitchen making more food. And Mr. Weasley was talking to the Auror Shacklebolt. Lee had just stumbled up to the transfiguration teacher and kissed her full on the lips, much to the humor of the large crowd watching. Harry took a quick minute to take a few snape shots of what promised to be wonderful blackmail or at least good for some humiliation should he ever need it.

Suddenly Harry spotted the unknowing target. He signaled to Sirius who was hiding in the shadows of the house. He nodded and both men silently counted to three. They spent 2 spells zinging right toward the grumpy, murderous looking target. The spells moved so fast no one even noticed them. Unfortunately for the target. He didn't feel a thing until it was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serverus Snape was not happy. In fact he was in one of the worst moods you'd ever see him in. Professor Dumbledor had practically ordered him to attend and stay until 11 at least. He was surrounded by his least favorite family in England not to mention some of the students. The only highlight in the whole night for him was there was no Potter. Though he did meet someone earlier who resembled him slightly. Some blue haired, blue eyed punk named Raven. That had almost been enough to defy the Headmasters orders but not quite. Well at least it was quarter to 11 and Snape didn't think he'd ever been happier.

Snape jumped , eyes darting from side to side. He could have sworn something hit him. Oh well he was probably just excited to get out of this hell hole.

Suddenly he had a urge to get up close by the fire. Well it was a little cold. But by the time he reached the fire, he had a huge, goofy smile on his face from ear to ear. He was happier then he thought he'd ever been before and it was all because of the wonderful people who put up this party and made him come.

The next thing he knew, he'd jumped up on the table and transfigured his clothes into a very frilly, neon pink Cancan dress with a fruit hat. (You know the ladies who do the Cancan right? That's what he's wearing.) And to every ones horror began to perform the Cancan and sing outrageously. But the singing wasn't really that bad even if his dancing left some thing to be desired.

**Although my hair is very greasy,**

**And my face is such a mess.**

**That I haven't seen the sun for years,**

**You'd be right on the first guess.**

**I don't think being the Potions Master,**

**Is the right career for me.**

**I've discovered that my talents lay in,**

**And I believe it's got to be.**

**I've kept it secret so long that I must confess,**

**Tis dancing in my favorite, frilly, bright pink dress!**

_(Stops singing to do some Cancan)_

**NA NA NA NA NA NA **

**NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**NA!**

_(Start singing again)_

**Although my singings not so bad,**

**And I'm sure you'll all agree,**

**Even if you people like my dancing,**

**It's not the style for me.**

**Perhaps I'll go to France.**

**I'm sure someone there will be glad,**

**To teach me properly **

**how to sing and dance.**

**I'll dance with all the lovely girls,**

**And be the only man on stage.**

**And I'll tell them all a secret **

**while we brush our silky curls.**

**I hope the Headmaster **

**Is not terribly mad.**

**I believe being a girl **

**Might not be so bad.**

**And now that my song is ending.**

**I bet you want to know.**

**Who the geniuses are behind this great show!**

And with that the sky behind him lit up with fireworks. Some of which stayed up and spelled out

**THIS SHOW HAS BEEN PRODUCED AND SPONSERED **

**BY RAVEN AND SIRIUS BLACK  
**

**LONG LIVE THE MAURADURS!**

The crowd burst into a thundering applause and more than a healthy bit of hysterical laughter. Both Raven and Sirius emerged from their hiding placed and grinned widely as they joined the Serverus on the picnic table bowing. (Serverus was curtseying) When they climbed off the table the Potions Master disappeared back to his rooms for a well deserved sleep.

_**End Flash Back…..**_

"Ya that was really great." Harry sighed happily returning to the land of reality. " I got to spend some quality time with Sirius to." Lee nodded. He knew how much Harry wanted to spend some more time with his friends. "Ya even if he didn't recognize you." Harry glared at Lee and went rummaging through the cabinets for some hot chocolate. After finding some he heated up some milk and stirred them together returning to the table with a hot steaming mug.

"Where's mine?"

"Sorry musta forgot. But you know it wouldn't hurt for you to get some exercise you know."

"But it such a looong blooddyyy waaaaaallllk!"

"Ya about 3 meters there and back. It'll take days. But not my problem."

When Lee came back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate he noticed Harry was staring sadly into his drink. Lee sighed, he knew this was hard for Harry. Hell it wasn't that easy for him. "Look mate, your doing the right thing. It might not seem like it sometimes but it is."

"I know. But it's hard, especially breaking up with Ginny. The only satisfaction I get from this is knowing their safe."

"I'd say that's a pretty good deal." Lee pointed out. "Besides, now you don't have to worry about them getting hurt in a fight. That allows you to concentrate on the fight and search for the Horucux's."

Harry brightened a little. "Well on that note. We know the Diary is checked down. And Dumbledor destroyed the ring. That's two out of six. We know about Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. All we have to do is find them. I'm pretty sure his snake is one. That makes 5 we know about." Lee shrugged "5 outa 6 is a pretty good start. And you might wanna check that sword of Gryffindor's out just to be safe."

Harry grinned, "Oh, I got that sorted out. But just in case I sent Mackey to research Ravenclaw's history. " He downed the rest of his drink and...

"YAAA!"

Harry immediately ran to run some water over his burnt tongue. Lee chuckled at Harry's quest to save his tongue. As he waited for his friend he thought over the other things they discovered in the past month on their job to destroy the death eater army. And as he sat there Lee Jordan realized how close a friend Harry had become in that short amount of time.

They'd both made some new friends they'd trust their lives with.

It was back on their first mission…….or at least the first one they'd spent planning. They'd been sneaking up on a minor Death Eater party of about 20.……..or was it 25.…

**Flash Back……..**

As quietly as he could Lee ran through the forest being careful not to step on any branches, leaves or anything that would make a noise and blow their cover. Harry was running 10 meters away to make sure they spotted all scouts, before the enemy spotted them. Lee was feel right positive about this operation, they'd spent a week working out all the bugs and backup plans, should things go wrong. Harry had a great knowledge and aptitude for planning the outlines but Lee ,surprisingly, was the one who took care of finer details that could screw everything up.

Suddenly Harry moved his path closer to Lee until they were running side by side. He motioned Lee to slow down and they stopped. Lee look questioningly at the other boy. "There's some one up a head. It looks like a group of about 4 or 5 people. Not Death Eaters though." Lee nodded and they moved closer to the group. They didn't make a sound but a woman whipped around and cast a stunner in their direction, she had great aim to…almost hit him the dumb brood did.

"Come out before I make you!" She sounded no older than Lee or Harry but there was more than a hint of command in her voice.

Lee stood up slowly and grinned. Best to play this cool and not show anything. Harry was doing the same thing but his smile was more sheepish. "All right, all right woman. Keep you knickers on." "Put your hands on you head where I can see them." came the gruff reply.

Slowly both boys moved toward her voice but couldn't see very well in the dark. One of the mystery people (I dare you to tell me to put mystery men) whispered "Lumos!" and Lee moved gratefully toward it with Harry following a little more warily. When they came into the light there was a gasp from the men and woman grouped around them. Well more like boys and girls since they were all around Harry and Lee's age. "What?" Harry said looking around confused. Lee couldn't help but laugh. . "Funny. But I got to ask the same question. What are you all staring at. Do I have something on my nose. Harry you've got a bit of ketchup on yours…….."

_**End Flash Back…..**_

"Lee! Earth to the Jordan boy. Hullo!" Lee's eyes refocused on a hand waving in front of his face. "Oh damn. I thought you snuffed it. Guess there's no such luck in my life." Harry sighed sadly before getting whacked in the head by Lee.

"Serves you right. And I wasn't dead."

"Than what were you thinking about. Cause you looked dead to the world to me."

"Did I stop breathing?"

"Well……. No."

"Than I wasn't dead. Thank God. I couldn't live with my dead self knowing you had to take care of yourself. You'd probably burn the house down cooking supper."

"I'm an excellent cook. Do you forget who makes the meals around here. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Yes you're an excellent cook but who forgets to turn the stove off. Anyway I was thinking about the first time we met the gang." Lee got quite again and mused. When he shook himself out of his thinking he was surprised to find Harry staring at him with a worried expression. "What's with you Potter." "Are you sure you're not coming down with a cold. Thinking can be very dangerous in your case you know." Harry stated very seriously. "Buzz off." was the amused reply.

Harry shrugged. "Ya okay. But I know what you mean. How often do you meet a few people in the forest in the dead of night who have the same goal as you. Wiping out MoldyShort's army. They really helped out on that first mission and I'm glad we invited them to join us. I still don't know how I got elected leader though."

"Hey you go the right stuff. But that wasn't along the lines I was thinking." Lee grinned. "I mean in a month we made close friends with all of them. We go out for pizza, we watch movies, we go shopping in Diagon Ally together. We spend every other night killing Death Eaters, which I might advise is a great way to bond with your friends. I don't know about you but I'd trust them all with my life."

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes, for once your right." he muttered slowly. He looked up at Lee across the table. "I mean I would trust all of them with my life. And you right about the Death Eater Hunting thing. Just imagine what Tommy would think if he knew he was helping people every where. Instead of killing them."

"He'd flip. But I think I'm going to slip down stairs to talk to the land lord about our rent before turning in." Lee announced.

Harry sighed. "We can pay the rent would you stop worrying. I'll probably be asleep when you get in. Be warned that if you wake me up there will be HELL to pay."

"Understood Captain!" Lee threw him a salute before turning and marching out the door. Harry shook his head. "I have a feeling the next 2 weeks before my Letter gets here are going to be Hell. And if I'm right just wait and see they're reactions when The Boy Who Lived doesn't show up for his 7th year of school."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys. What'd ya think? I hope it cleared some things up. Oh ya and every thing in the sixth book happened. Except Snape didn't turn traitor and so Dumbledor didn't die. Harry is trying to keep all his friends safe by taking on a new identity and breaking apart Voldermorts army. Just to let you know the whole group is extreamly powerful.

Harry gained some new powers but I may or may not explain how that happened. And each learned things from the others. There will be more later on the new characters back grounds.

Remember to Review! I want you opinions and I may pick your brains for ideas occasionally. This story is just being thought up as it goes.

LOVE ALL MY REVEIWERS PEACE OUT!


	4. Enter The Big Leagues

Shadow Wolves

By Littletrickstergirl

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but I've been like super busy. Add that to the facts that I had to write a play and am currently failing English , and I have to write a poem for a contest. Well I'm stressed. And stress is where you have no patience and just want to punch the bitch in the nose. Anyway enough of my personal life. Here is your next installment of Shadow Wolves.

Chapter Four: Introducing The Main Attractions

Now Playing:

Lord Moldy Shorts Hitler and the Wizarding Natzi's

Head Basterd Dumblebore and the Order of the Dodo's

And The Shadow Wolves

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Dread Locks!"

"You don't expect me to run out of here with an afro do you! I have a reputation of perfect hair to uphold!"

Harry leaned against the doorway of his and Lee's London apartment impatiently, tapping a black flip flop sandal'd foot impatiently. Today he was decked out in white cargo pants, black flip flops, a long sleeved black shirt, and a light blue satin shirt with darker blue letters that spelled out "Jesus loves you. Everyone else thinks you're an idiot." On the front. Lee was as usual taking his hour shower, but today he was running late and Harry was running out of patience.

I might as well be living with a woman, Harry thought. And at that exact moment Lee stepped through the bathroom door way, trigger a set of very interesting and difficult transfiguration spells a certain someone had placed earlier. Harry ran a hand through his blue hair, face serine, but cerulean eyes twinkling madly.

Where one the infamous Lee Jordan, accomplice to the famed Weasley Twins , stood there now stood someone totally different. Or, well not exactly totally different. Instead of Lee a woman with long ,waist length, braided black hair fumed at Harry. She was wearing a red, long sleeved, v-neck sweater that hugged her rather large bosom. She wore a pair of thigh hugging dark blue jeans and white runners.

"Wow Leona!" Harry exclaimed. "You look good. Now I know why girls spend so much time in the washroom. But I should tell you I'm not into Once Men women."

"HARRY JAMES FUCKING POTTER!"

"Good lord Lee. I might just have to undo that charm for my own sake. Not even 5 minutes as a woman and your all ready a bitch."

"AHHHH! My hair! My beautiful hair, it's ruined!"

"Personally I think it brings out the shape of your face."

"HARRY!"

"Yes?" came the completely sounding but not so innocent reply.

"If you think your getting away with this your crazy!" Leona declared to the ceiling hands on hips.

"Not crazy. Just differently sane."

"AHHH! You make no since to me!"

"And that's the way it should be."

"I hate you."

"There is logic in the madness." Harry lectured. "If you use your brain it may help. I doubt it. But it might."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wormtail!" Voldermort yelled into the darkness. Almost immediately a short but fat and extremely hairy man in his late 30's came scurrying out. He was belittled and obviously very afraid of his master. No one knows exactly how he betrayed the only people ever to make true friends with him. Only that he did. One thing a certain werewolf knew for sure about the rat, was that he had dibs on the persecution.

But back to Tommy boy. He looked down on the sniveling rodent. He should be a useless low profile death eater. But with his animagus form he was useful. Add that to the fact he was the only one to return to his master. Fearful though he was. And that he was a prime enemy of Potter. And we have a half decent servant with no real reason for keeping around and disposable. Perfect for what he had planned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Dumbldore was tired. Very tired. He hoped that he could have convinced that boy that he should stay at the Dursleys for the whole summer, even after he turned of age. But no such luck and the headmaster really didn't expect any different. The real surprise was when Harry disappeared of the face of the earth. And Dumbledore had an awful feeling he wouldn't be hearing from him soon.

Turning his mind from the more troubling thoughts. The headmaster considered a new group of players in the game of war. The Shadow Wolves had appeared from thin air, picking off Voldermorts most important servants one at a time and leaving threatening messages behind. Non seemed to be directed at the Wizards who fought for the light. But neither were they making progress to contact himself or others. As far as Dumbledore was concerned they were not light wizards by any means. But then, a dark wizard is not necessarily evil either. In fact many of the Dark wizards chose to remain neutral like the Zabini family.

Shadow Wolves. That name was familiar. Just escaping him, like a memory of you young childhood. There but not accessible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so it was just a small piece. But I really don't have a lot of time. Just wait a while till exams are over. I should have time in between my job. You'll have all the reading you want. Suggestions? I need a pairing for Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lee. I think Sirius and Lee are going to pair up with some of my OC's that have already been mentioned and will be again soon. They are coming. Also most important part of you guys.

Poll: Should Ginny and Harry get back together

Poll: Should Harry return to Hogwarts

I want your opinions. REVIEW!


	5. The Next Generation

_**Shadow Wolves **_

_**By Littletrickstergirl**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I am a simple writer who would like to be more. Alas I am not J.K. Rowling and regrettably I am not the mastermind behind Harry Potter. That is all.

_**Chapter 5: The Next Generation**_

Sir Eriador Potter looked around himself in grim satisfaction. All was ready. Eriador would prevail and live to serve his lord liege again. However not as the man he was now and not until the time came again for him to defend his noble master and his children. He was a tall man, proud and tall. Unbroken through the changes of the world. Glowing scarlet haired and bearded with flames was his great master. A leader with new fresh ideals. It was to bad the rest of England resisted these ideals for now. Such was his father's protégée master Arthur Pendragon the future King of England.

Strange though his master was, so to was Sir Eriador. And perhaps even more so. He was not horribly tall, and yet not short. A good height. For a knight though, he was strangely skinny. Not hardened and muscled like a good warrior should be. And yet still he was one of the most feared knights in medieval Europe. Perhaps what gave him a most imposing figure was his looks. They were black as Hell itself , and twas often said that the devil himself had such eyes. His hair, though twas most defiantly black, had a strange quality to it that made it shine blue. And his eyes though also though black were cerulean darkened over time by the hardships of his life and the loss of those close to him. And in contrast to all of this he was pale as the new dawn. No matter how much time he spend in the sun working and lounging about respectively , his skin simply did not accept the sun. And yet nor did it burn. Perhaps that is why they thought him strange as well? We will never know.

We will know however the main reason he was thought different from others. He was a Merlin Knight. His father's son. There were others like him. 6 or 7 others, he was not sure. For security reasons only Merlin himself knew how many wizards he employed. One being his own son. Yes wizards. Merlin himself was a wizard as was suspected. But few knew that his continent of knights actually included his own kind. And each of them was physically different. One of the few women had violet eyes. Another man had a green strip down his left cheek, a dying accident. A different woman had white hair. And these were only a few.

4 of Merlin's Knights were the Hogwarts Founders themselves. But you know. A Merlin Knight cannot be just anyone. For they are born with a special ability and a destiny each. They are born with the power. Sir Eriador Potter stood in a circle of the last Celtic outpost. Stonehenge. The giant stones began to glow with raw power. It would seal itself until the heirs came to claim the power.

The Power of the Shadow Wolves.

Slowly the other members of the inner circle stepped forward and added their powers to the mix. The twins stood there Gweith and Sara. Their eyes violet and lilac glowed with raw power. Bartholomew Mackay sat cross legged in front of another stone, green skin alight in the stones glow. The other gathered round. Lady Wolfe with her snow white hair stood across the circle from Eriador. Thrusting aside his cloak Eriador drew forth a sword. The brother of Excalibur. The blade was purely silver with strange runes along the side. The hilt was bound with inky black leather, well oiled. The pommel stone was a small diamond cut in the shape of a ravens head. This was the sword of the Lartuen's. Those who see gray instead of black and white.

Eriador's head snapped up to hold the eyes of each of his friends in turn before he said.

"Let us behold the brother of Excalibur! Now we decide who of our descendents shall wield the sword. Are we in agreement?" One of the twins stepped forward. The one with the lilac eyes. She smiled grimly at her leader and friend.

"I am a seer as you all know. And never have I been wrong. I will not reveal to you all for I simply cannot. But this is with whom my vote is cast. I cast Raven Eriador Potter into the ballot. The one who will take your place 1000 years from now and reunite us all. The man who lives under a false name but knows not."

The white haired woman raised her head and looked at every one who nodded their assent. She pierced Eriador Potter with her blank gray eyes. He shivered for if there was anyone to scare the Potter she was it. "We assent Sir Potter. If anyone can do it than it would be a relative of yours and your fathers. You have not steered us wrong yet." Everyone nodded again. The blind woman had put it right.

Suddenly a black man appeared in front of Eriador with the swirl of his cloak. Eriador frowned delicately. "Takuji…your late." Takuji swayed on his feet for a few moments before managing to stand up right. He gasped trying to take in enough air to make his report. "My lord! My assent to young Raven. But that is not what ails me. Hurry up and seal the ritual, an attack has come to Camelot! Seta Riddle is making her move. We must hurry!"

Eriador gasped and took the sword into this hands. Quickly he drew a dagger from his arm and slit his arm allowing the blood to run dripping from it's silver blade. He looked around to see that each of his companions had done the same including Takuji. Raising the sword he allowed each dagger to drop blood onto it's blade.

"By the power invested by my father in me, and in these desperate times we name our heirs. Their leader shall be my grandson to many times great to say. The sword Atsuhiko shall seal our power until the time had come for the Power to be realized again in the reign of terror by Seta and Salazar's heir."

He slammed the tip of the blade into a great rock in carved with Celtic Runes. He buried it to his hilt and then quickly thrust his dagger up to the hilt also. The rock began to glow a sickly green the grew brighter as each dagger was thrust into a circle around the sword. Each Knight raised his or her hands and the shouted together.

"Raven Eriador Potter Atsuhiko!" A powerful bolt of lightning struck the rock from the storm of power they had created. Eriador Potter sent a prayer to his father Merlin for the final seal. One by one they apperated away. Quickly preparing for the battle that would surly bring about their deaths and hopefully that of their enemy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU JACKASS!"

"I CANNOT BELIVE YOU DID THAT!"

"SHUT UP! YOU STARTED IT!"

"I DID NOTHING WOMAN!"

"Would you guys give it a rest? Some of us want to eat dinner in peace." Kari yawn lazily and leaned back into Harry's shoulder. Teddy looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you nuts? This is the best entertainment we've had all night. You know at least they can up a good fight? What do you think, am I crazy?" Kari looked up at him half asleep. "I dunno. Ask Lee."

"I can't he's two busy letting Sara pick him apart again."

"Well I guess he was being a little insensitive. But I don't think that was a good reason to kick him where it matters. You know they would make a great couple." Harry stated indifferently.

"WHAT!" Both Lee and Sara looked up at Harry with a horrified expression on their faces. He smirked glad he finally drew their attention. He looked down at Kari and resumed their conversation on the Quidditch World Cup. Chances were on Ireland again since Bulgaria lost Victor Krum. Lee and Sara looked at each other and then looked down at the awkward position they had been stopped in. Sara yelped and gave Lee a final slap before retreating to the couch with Eli. Lee rubbed the cheek she slapped before grinning insolently. "Oh ya. She digs me."

Suddenly a loud popping was heard. Mackey and Jade appeared out of breath. "No hunting tonight dear Harry." Mackey announce happily. Harry lifted an eye brow. "Oh and why not? Ruin my fun will you?"

"Oh I think your going to like this much better."

"Oh?"

"You mean Oh Yes!" Jade replied happily. Harry sat up a little straighter a grin being to unfold across his face, that was slightly maniacal. Kari became awake very quickly. Teddy stopped in the middle of his and Eli's game of Poker. "You found it?" the whisper came from Teddy. The almost identical girls nodded. They lifted their heads proudly as everyone began to whoop wildly.

"TOOK LONG ENOUGH!"

"YES! FUCKING RIGHT!"

"Ohhhh…….." Harry moaned in pain and clutched his chest. Kari put her arms around him and he allowed himself to lean onto her. She looked at him worriedly. "Where is it…where did…you…fi..find it!" He gasped. Kari looked up at the 2 girls expectantly. "It's time. It has to be tonight. Harry must be feeling the pull of the power stronger than ever."

The girls looked at each other. "Stonehenge." came the quiet reply. With 7 pops, Harry had to be side a longed, the Shadow Wolves headed toward their destination that would show them who they truly are.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo…an intriguing turn of events no? Let me know how you liked it. I personally thought it to heavy but hey I'm more of a comedian in real life. My mind however seems to have a different idea for the destination of this plot.

Next Chapter: Of The Mind And Strip Poker


	6. Opening Your Eyes

_**Shadow Wolves **_

_**By Littletrickstergirl**_

**_Disclaimer:_** If, and I saw this in a nice way, If I owned Harry Potter do you really think you would be reading this story here? I thought not.

_**Chapter 6: Opening Your Eyes**_

The night was black at Stonehenge tonight. The sky was clear and the full moon shone down illuminating the rocks. A light fog rolled along the ground. All was silent except for the bare sound of feet, sliding through the grass like snakes.

"Uhhhh...are we there?" Harry opened his eyes slowly. His vision was a bit blurry so he blinked a bit. The pain in his body was reduced to a steadily aching pain. But something was still pulling at his thoughts. He stumbled up with the help of Kari and leaned on her. They started walking and Harry could feel some invisible pull calling him in the direction they were headed. The twins, Jade and Mackey were leading the way. Looking around Haarry saw they were surrounded by 50 foot stones all in a circle. In the middle of the circle there stood a stone invisible to every one but the 8.

They could see several objects sticking up from the stone and as they got closer. The things turned out to be blade hilts. Mackey and Jade were the only ones who could read the strange script on the stone.

"8 blades lie in this stone. Invisible to all but those with hidden magic. If you wish to pull out the blade be warned. These are not playthings. They hold secrets that have been lost for a millenia. If you are worthy, pull." Mackey whispered. She let her hand run over the hilt and suddenly stopped when she touched one in the circle. For some reason she decided to try and pull it out. It slide out carefully and she examined it. Spotting writting engraved on the blade she swore softly.

The blade read Sarianna. "This is what we're looking for alright. This dagger has my middle name carved into it." Jade also ran her hands across the dagger and when she felt a spark of magic she pulled out a dagger opposite to Mackey's. She carefully examined it. "Gweith. This dagger has my middle name on it as well." So everyone pulled a dagger from the rock. Kari's read Sakura. Teddy's read Bartholomew. Eli's read Pierce. Sara's read LaFay. Lee's read Takuji. And Harry's read Eriador. One hilt remained and Harry felt himself pulled toward it. He tugged it carefully out of the rock and there was an immediate burst of power. Each of the 8 fell to the ground unconsious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke, his eyes snapped open and widened in surprise. The last place he remembered being was Stonehenge, memories began to rush into his head. 8 daggers...circle around...a larger blade...a stone with...strange writing...and lightning! Harry looked around and his eye brows furrowed as his hair was wipped around his head. His clothes billowed and snapped in the wind.

He seemed to be floating in the middle of a tornado. Alone. Wind ripped around him in a tight circle, sometimes flinging dirt or small bits of grass at him. Harry became sharply aware of items that seemed suddenly to appear in the swirling mix. He looked down to see the dagger still held tightly in his left hand, but the sword...where was it? He was looking around frantically when something hit him square in the face. It was a shirt of some kind...

"Ouch!" Harry rubbed the back of his head as a book fell into his arms. He couldn't see the title, but it looked old. Harry looked down and then looked up again. "Oh shit." He managed to get out just before he started to fall. "Crapppp!" But instead of hitting the ground and breaking his neck he was gently set down on his feet. "There it its!" He exclaimed spotting the sword. He stepped forward to retreve it but stopped. Something wasn't right. The sword was floating lengthways in the air, suspended by itself.

No not by itself, just as soon as Harry saw the blade, a figure began to form itself from the wind. Harry could almost make out the features...but it was extreamly hard to tell. It was a man, that much was obviouse. Harry looked down at his dagger. To his surprise it had said Eriador instead of James. Then he looked back to the larger blade and to his surprise saw writing begin to appear on it's blade as well.

The wind figure had taken a solid form and was watching him closely, Harry himself was shocked. The man looked exactly like him in almost every way. Right down to the dark blue dyed hair and cerulean eyes. "Hello, Raven." He said.

"I'm sorry...sir? But my name isn't Raven...it's Harry." The figure just chuckled. "That's what you think." His voice echoed around them, and to be honest this guy was seriously freaking out Harry. The figure waved his hand and a piece of paper came flying towards Harry, who stumbled back when it plastered itself to his face. He ripped it off and gaped...

_Raven Eriador Potter_

_Born July, 31st_

_St. Mungo's, London_

_Son of Lily and James Potter_

Below it were DNA prints and locks of his hair from when he was a baby. It was an exact duplicate of his birth certificate. Except for the name. Harry could sence the magical signature that surrounded the paper and identified it as his own. Impossible.

"I'm sure you'll find it very possible young Raven." The man laughed again.

"Okkkaayyyy..." Harry drawled decided to go along with whatever was happening. "Let's pretend for a moment that my name really is Raven but no body knew different, including my parents. Let's also assume that you are not a phyco ward runnaway patient. Who are you and why are you here." Harry raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"You still don't believe me do you Raven?" The man sighed. "I am your ansestor Eriador Potter, the first Shadow Wolf Leader. Although back then most of us were known as the Knights of Merlin. But father said it was rediculous and demanded we chose something other than his name."

"Woah...woah, back up there." Harry held up his hands. "Your supposed to my ansestor, who's father was Merlin. I have your name as my middle name , and you were the first leader of the Shadow Wolves. Goodness me, with an explanation that clear I don't know why it never occured to me in the first place." Harry crossed his arms and waited.

"Very well." The man thought for a moment. "In our time, there was an evil sorcerer named Seta, the mother of Salazar Slytherin. Now I suppose all of this started when Salazar refused to become a dark wizard and kill innocents. He left his home and joined up with out Master King Arthur and my father Merlin. He and the other 3 founders of Hogwarts were also Merlin Knights but not part of the Shadow Wolves..."

He held up his hands when he saw Harry was about to interrupt. "Patience is a virtue. Now Seta was so mad that she launched a full scale attack on Camelot with a league of Dark Wizards. We Knights of Merlin were the only ones that had even the slightest chance of defeating her.

But we weren't powerful enough the way we were. So a select few of us went into hiding. Leaving the fighting to the other knights. We trained day and night to release our hidden powers. We completed ritual after ritual, tireing our magical reserves until we could almost be called muggles or squibs for the amount of magic we didn't end up exhausting at the end of the day. We fought each other, we fought our body, our minds. We argued with our demons. It was torture. We lived on limited sleep and food, almost to the point of over exaustion and starvation and thirst. For a year we lived like this.

We slowly created a brotherhood, and sisterhood if you will. Of a group of individuals who were tougher than anything and anyone alive. But the power we had created couldn't be contained in our bodys it was so great.So we created at spell that would allow us to contain our power in the form of a weapon." Eridor motioned to the blade in Harry's hands and then to the sword in his own. "But when the daggers could hold no more power we found we still had too much. And so Rubilacxe Atsuhiko was created. The brother of Excalibur. Now one of the members of our group was a seer. And she saw that we would be needed in the future. The rest, as muggles say, is history."

"Soooo..." Harry said skeptically. "This dagger and that sword hold immense power beyond my belief, and I am assuming? That we are what your seer saw in the future. And some how we all met and created a group called the Shadow Wolves and hunted Death Eaters. Then I get a flash back and a funny feeling about this stone circle?" Eriador grinned and nodded. Harry shook his head.

"Man I never new things were this bad." He looked at his ansestor dispairingly. "This is just too fucking corny. You know that right? Where's the video camera and the popcorn?"

Eriador shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time?" Harry just looked at him. "Why me? Why must I always be a part of some kind King Arther and the Knights of the Round Table spoof?"

Eriador grinned. "Maybe the higher ups just draw names out of a hat and see who gets what. Just gessing!" He exclaimed at his desendants murderus look. "But that's enough for now."

And with a flash of light Harry was gone, again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was just a set up chapter. Explaining something things and setting up other stuff.

Sorry I took so long updating!

REVIEW!

P.S. No this story is not taking a totally serious turn.


End file.
